


Captain's Treasure

by dirtyshankings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bondage, Checking in, Dirty Talk, Hair Pulling, Humuliation, M/M, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Spanking, eating some ass, extra people - Freeform, gangbang?, if you think about it, marco as a pirate captain, will not be complete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyshankings/pseuds/dirtyshankings
Summary: Captain!Marco with Noble!Sab and fuckin around, tbh





	Captain's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> razzzmatazz requests:
> 
> hmmmm sabo. with a humiliation kink. i read it once somewhere and i cant get it out of my head like him getting off on being talked down to and being called a filthy noble and stuff.  
> .  
> .  
> If you got any requests, hmu @dirtyshankings on tumblr
> 
> as a side note, it's incomplete, but hopefully I'll get around to finishing it for a dear friend (someday)

Sabo whimpers softly as the rope tightens around his wrists, a hand touching his cheek.

“Now, that you’re all dolled up for us,” he begins, walking around the display of Sabo, chuckling, “I think it’s time for the main event.”

There’s a chorus of cheers and Sabo swallows, eyes closing. A hand slides up his back, and there’s murmurs and whispers.

“I wanna eat him out, Captain. Can I?”

“Let’s finger him ‘til he cums from our fingers!”

“Aww, Captain, can I suck him off? That cock is just  _begging_ for us!”

“You’ll all get your turn,” he says over the voices. “But only I get to fuck him, understand?”

“Aye, Captain!”

“Yes, sir!”

“Aye!”

Sabo pulls against the rope, grunting when a hand slaps his ass.

“You’re so pretty, on display for us pirates. Maybe you’ll be as good as the way you represent yourself, with all those pretty jewels and rich fabrics you have.”

A hand tangles into his hair and tugs, exposing Sabo’s neck, making him gasp.

“Do you remember your safe word?” he whispers, azure eyes highlighted with concern. “I don’t want to take this too far if you don’t want to.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Sabo’s chest grows warm at the care Marco shows, and he gasps again. “Ah, ocean, it’s ocean. I remember, Mar.”

Marco leans down to kiss him softly. “I love you.”

“I love you.”

“You want me to keep going?”

Sabo whines, fluttering his eyes at him. “ _Yes_.”

“Okay.”

The hand tightens, and pulls Sabo’s head to the side by his hair. “You’re such a pretty little penny, noble. I wonder if you’re just as good as your status is?”

He grows breathless, whining as more hands trail his body, pinching and slapping skin.

“Ah–”

He’s hogtied backwards into a chair, chest facing the back. His hands are tied behind his back, legs tied to the front legs. There’s a hole underneath him where his cock remains free for anyone to grab and play with.

“Ooh, is the noble already hard from us touching him?” a voice snickers, hand squeezing his cock. “Never thought you’d be into this. You’re a filthy noble, aren’t you?”

He groans at the comment, stomach growing hot. His cock twitches when a hand pinches and pulls at his nipples, and he lets out a small whine when another hand smacks the back of his thigh.

“Do you get off on this, noble? Getting off on pirates touching you like this?” The Captain walks closer, eyeing him.

Someone walks closer to Sabo, kneeling behind him. Their large hands spread his asscheeks apart–Sabo gasps at the sudden notion, arching upwards–and opens their mouth, digging their tongue into Sabo.

He gives a broken shout, arching higher.

“Would ya look at that, Cap’n? He’s so eager for it!”

“Aha, he wants more! Such a dirty noble!”

Marco smiles, stepping back to let the hands roam over Sabo. Sabo cries out, moaning at the hands that continue pinching him, toying with him.

“Have at him, lads. Maybe we’ll see how dirty he  _really_ is. Everyone’s got a side to them that holds all their desires.”


End file.
